Golf is one of the most popular sports in the world today. Golf is a relatively simple game to play because the equipment required consists only of a set of golf clubs, a few golf balls and a golf course. Golf, however, is a game that requires a definite amount of repetitive practice in order to play competently. Practice is required in order to ensure that each part of a golfer's body--the legs, arms, wrists, hands, head, etc.--does what it is supposed to do as the golfer swings a golf club in order to propel the golf ball to the desired location.
There are devices available designed to help a golfer practice swinging a golf club in the correct manner. One of these devices is a helmet that a golfer wears while practicing. This helmet has a weighted bell on the front of it so that if the golfer's head is lifted out of the correct position the bell will ring. Most of the available training devices for golf are cumbersome, uncomfortable to wear and some of them, such as a frame that a golfer stands in to practice his/her swing, are large, expensive and fixed-in-place.